1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant toilets and more specifically it relates to an improved potty which is suitable for use as a riding toy by the child as they gain maturity. A riding toy aspect of the invention envisions animal simulations of many sorts. These may be educational in the sense that the child may become familiar with many animals which may not be available in real life. For example, an extinct dinosaur or common farm animal could equally well be simulated. Another form of the invention provides a combined commode and desk for amusement of the child during potty training. The fields of home and institutional child care and education are seen as the most obvious benefactors of the unique advantages of the instant invention.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiments described herein are in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for infant toilet training are old and well known in the art. Rarely, however, are toilet training devices combined with other useful functions for the care or entertainment of the child. Numerous infant toilets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to include small pots for use as toilets by infants and young children. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. The following known prior art has been directed to providing some sort of infant commode. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,715, issued to Henn on Apr. 1, 1981, shows a riding animal device for children in which the identity of the animal can be changed from time to time by removal of the head and tail portions representing a different animal. The body portion may be recessed and equipped with a removable receptacle part in the form of a saddle having an opening from which depends a catch receptacle for use as a chamber pot to catch and retain body wastes excreted by a child undergoing toilet training, or for use as a container for flowers, plants, or the like if it is desired the animal device be used for decoration or display purposes. The head is preferably mounted for up and down oscillation by means of a bridle and reins attached thereto. removal of the pot for emptying and cleaning must be done by physically lifting the entire receptacle from the animal with both hands. The patent shows not wheels to permit the object to be used as a riding toy. By contrast, the instant invention has wheels on its animal simulation to permit use as a riding toy. By further contrast, the instant invention has pot removal structure permitting easy rearward and one-handed removal of the pot for cleaning and emptying.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,199,186, issued to Jiranek on Sep. 26, 1916, shows an infant commode combined with a dressing cabinet. The patent provides no wheels, animal simulation, or any other feature of educational or amusement value to the child. Also, the patent shows no convenient means of emptying or removing the pot for cleaning. By contrast the instant invention includes an educational desk or animal simulation which doubles as a riding toy. By further contrast, the instant invention provides convenient emptying means not requiring the lifting of the pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,489,304, issued to Brown on Apr. 8, 1924, shows a child commode or potty convertible into a chair. The patent provides no wheels, animal simulation, or any other feature of educational or amusement value to the child. However, similar to the instant invention, the patent shows a pot slidable on and supported by tracks. By contrast, the device of the instant invention shows an educational desk or animal simulation which doubles as a riding toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,612, issued to Goodrich on Mar. 29, 1960, Shows a rocking horse with a built in potty chair. The patent is similar to the instant invention as to the combination of a potty chair with a simulated animal. The patent shows no wheeled riding toy and is silent on how removal of the pot is not interfered with by the simulated animal tail. By contrast, the device of the instant invention provides a wheeled riding toy animal simulation. By further contrast, the rearward pot removal of the instant invention is accomplished by means of the simulated animal tail thus eliminating all possibility of interference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,319, issued to Mackey on Apr. 6, 1965, shows a child's training chair and urinal. A desk stand structure is shown supporting a removable urinal. The patent provides no wheels or animal simulation. By contrast, the device of the instant invention includes an animal simulation which doubles as a riding toy.
Australian Patent No. 135,206, issued to Dawson on Nov. 10, 1949, shows a combined high chair and potty chair. An eating tray is positioned in front of the child while seated in the chair. The pot is rearwardly removable but is not supported by rails. By contrast, the instant invention provides a riding animal simulation with a rearwardly removable pot supported on rails to assure close proximity to the user.
It will be noted that none of the prior art devices show a wheeled animal simulation in combination with a child's commode.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.